The most logical summary of work in progress can be provided through the objectives which this project is attempting to accomplish. 1. To develop and maintain an active, coordinated approach to clinical cancer education for the dental community. 2. To increase competence of the students in the oral cancer screening examination, biopsy, and cytology techniques and to promote their routine use in general practice. 3. To provide increased clinical experience in the management and treatment of oral cancer. 4. To provide the opportunity for the student to become proficient in the dental management of the patient receiving radiation therapy for head and neck cancer. 5. To provide increased opportunity to participate in maxillofacial rehabilitation procedures for cancer patients. 6. To develop a six month clinical associate program which provides a broad clinical cancer experience. 7. To provide continuing cancer education to the practitioners of this geographical area.